


Choice

by Nara



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Makoto decides he can’t share hubby!Haru with water any longer, so he makes Haru choose: hubby!Makoto or home wrecker!water<br/>Crack!ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of our official announcement for Season Two I am posting this ficlet that a friend prompted me to write several months ago. As of right now it is a single, stand-alone oneshot, but I may reformat this whole piece into a ficlet collection depending on how much more I write.

“Haru, I can’t take this anymore!” Makoto burst into the bathroom where Haru was, once again, sitting in the bathtub with his swimsuit. Haru merely raised an eyebrow in question.

“Every day I come home and we cook mackerel together. We eat dinner together, but every time I turn around, you run back to her! I don’t even know when you come to bed anymore, Haru. I know she was your first love, but you married me, and I can’t take it!”

Haruka sighed and stood up, water dripping down his legs. He knew they were going to have to have this conversation eventually. “Makoto. You knew when you married me I would never give her up.”

Makoto faltered. “I…well, at first, I guess, I didn’t think. I don’t know. I don’t want you to change, Haru, I love you. But at the same time…you spend more time with her than you do with me. You spend so much of your time with her that…that for my own happiness, I have to do this. I have to ask,” he took a deep breath, “I need you to make a choice Haru. Me…or Water.”

Makoto glanced down at the water in the bathtub, then out the window where he could see the ocean. He knew that Haru had always loved Water, and he thought that he could share him, but it seemed as if Haru couldn’t. Makoto met Haru’s eyes, which were glistening with tears – more water – and he knew Haru had made his choice. Makoto’s shoulders slumped as he turned to walk out the door.

“I’m sorry, Makoto.” Haru’s voice followed him out the door but Makoto didn’t pause. He had lost his lover, he had lost his best friend. And the worst part was, at this moment, he realized that he never even had him in the first place.


End file.
